This invention relates to shading an image generated from a three-dimensional (“3D”) model.
Shading is the application of color tones and/or textures across an image. Shading provides visual sensations of light, depth, and texture to rendered images.
Traditional animation techniques involve drawing two-dimensional (“2D”) images on cells, often by hand. Each time a new perspective of the image is required, an entirely new image is drawn on a new cell.
Recently, computer programs have been used to render 2D images using 3D objects. How these images are shaded as they are rendered affects the look of the images.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.